Thecreaturehub
TheCreatureHub is a group, and a business, created by a small group of YouTube commentators and Machinima directors. Creatures Current Creatures *Kootra AKA Jordan Mathewson (2009 - present) *UberHaxorNova AKA James Wilson, Jr. (2010 - present) *DanzNewzMachinima AKA Daniel Gidlow (2010 - present) *TheCampingTree/Sp00nerism AKA Nick (2009 - present) *SSoHPKC AKA Seamus O'Doherty (2011 - present) *ZeRoyalViking AKA Steven (2009 - present) *ImmortalHD AKA Aleksandr Marchant (2013 - present) *Dexterboy124 AKA Dexter Manning (2014 - present) Past Creatures *Junkyard129 AKA Gary Moss (2009 - 2011) *GassyMexican AKA Max Gonzalez (2009 - 2012) *ChilledChaos AKA Anthony (2009 - 2011) *xXSlyFoxHoundXx AKA Edwin Cardona, Jr. (2011 - 2014) Friends/Unofficial Creatures *Guitarmasterx7 AKA Lyle Burress *PaperBatVG AKA Dion Anderson *TheMattEades AKA Matthew Eades *Goldenblackhawk AKA Kevin McFarlane Origin The Creatures met each-other through various sources, but mostly through the creature Sp00n, as well as through being on the Machinima Directors Program together. They started out as friends, then progressed on to making machinima and let's play together, and finally formed 'The Creatures'. The term 'Creature' originates from Call of Duty 4, where one would go prone and tap the switch weapon key which would result with a humorous movement of the player, who they dubbed "The Creature Crawl". Present Today, 'The Creatures' is a legitimate business. Most of the live in their own aparments. They upload regular videos to their main channel, TheCreatureHub, as well as their own individual channels, run a website with a popular forum, and host a weekly podcast called Creature Talk, which is hosted every Saturday evening. The Creatures usually attend movie nights every once in a while and are now planning to move in an office due to their lease on the Creature house expiring soon. Future There are theories that Kevin (GoldenBlackHawk) might be joining them as he has been playing a lot with Nova as well as Aleks and other Creatures. Mascots Carl Creature Carl is the Creatures' first mascot, and, according to Kootra "He is THE Creature", and is classified as a Sloth/Rabbit thing with a big bushy tail. The first image of Creature Carl was a drawing done by UberHaxorNova based on Kootra's ideas. Creature Carl was crowned King of the Web 1st of December 2011, winning the Creatures $7,500. Coby During the first 24 hour livestream, the Creatures announced that they would release a new mascot if they reached the $3,000 milestone. It was achieved at 8:23 PM, Eastern Time, and Coby was unveiled. Coby is a marsupial with fur and other badger/mole type features. It's also notable that he is a male with a pouch, much like a seahorse. Controversy After the Creatures announced the decision of buying a house in Denver where most of them will live together, they've also announced that ChilledChaos (CriousGamers on YouTube) and Junkyard129 are not a part of the Creatures anymore. Chilled commented on the issue in a video "I want to be part of the Creatures, Junk wants to be, (...)but they got to do what they got to do, which is fine but it sucks that Junk and I are not allowed to be a part of that". He also said they will still be friends. GassyMexican has also been removed creating even more controversy. External Links *TheCreatureHub on YouTube *The Creatue Hub *Creature Talk on iTunes Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Groups